


The Book of Love

by touchdownpossum



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must warn you that I’m getting into the part I haven’t read yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Love

[The Book of Love](http://vimeo.com/98859179) from [T.D. Possum](http://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
